OriginalShipping- A Oneshot Collection
by blueoaktree775
Summary: A collection of one-shots of RedxGreen (Green as in, Green in Japan and Blue in America) Warning: contains yaoi Rated T.


**Hello everyone! I haven't been on in forever, have I? Well I'm back with some FanFiction so suck my dick (****◉‿◉✿****)**

**Time for a set of one-shots of my OTP! I have two planned in mind but if they get popular enough expect lots more**

**And I mean**

**LOTS**

**No, I am not continuing Autumnstar's Pain, nor am I even in the Warriors fandom anymore. Sorry :/**

**However, if upon popular demand, I will do Oakpelt's Choice. **

**Buuut I will be sticking around Pokemon for a while, and maybe some TiPo or different crap if requested. So here, have some RedxGreen (The boy Green, aka the original Japanese version)**

**Warning: Contains yaoi (boyxboy**)**. **

**It's really sad because I can read sex but I can't write that stuff for nothing (it feels too awkward and I'm just not into it) X'D**

**-My writing has improved drastically from Autumnstar's Pain, so please don't even read that story- **

**Man I just love this shipping so much I just had to :3**

**Italics are thoughts, bold is an A.N. (author's note) **

**Onward with the story!**

**I don't own Pokemon or the characters, just this little story. You think I would be sitting here writing potential porn? No, I'd be making an adult version of Pokemon and a game with all 6 regions, thanks. **

**Rated T for shameless, shameless bedroom thoughts littered though the stories. **

▬▬▬▬▬ᕙ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ▬▬▬▬▬

E Y！

▬▬▬▬▬ᕙ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ▬▬▬▬▬

_ Damn it Red, do you really have to spend the rest of your life in this hellhole? Without someone to talk to, without someone to comfort you, and most of all: without me?_

Nobody, not even Green Oak himself, would have suspected him to miss Red when he departed for Mt. Silver, especially not after Red stole the title of Champion from him... mere minutes after he earned it. On top of that, Red simply ditched his title to go train on Mt. Silver, leaving all of Green's efforts absolutely worthless.

So now here Green was, hiking up this frigid mountain, just for the sake of his monthly visit to Red, the unappreciative prick. No matter how hard Green tried, he simply couldn't get Red off this mountain. And on top of that, Red just decided that he'd rarely even talk to Green.

Those bitter thoughts in mind, Green finally made it to Red's precious little ledge that he loved to stand on. Pikachu was perched on his shoulder, as they both gazed into the blizzard. of course, there it was. That small blush that crept onto Green's face at the sight of Red. Hell, he wasn't even gay, but that boy had the ability to completely change his thoughts into stuff more... messed up.

Of course, poor innocent Green Oak couldn't figure out what he wanted so badly was to be in a bed with Red.

_Why? Why do I find him more alluring than any girl I've stared at? I mean damn, even his backside is more captivating than any other. But still- why? I'm not gay, I'm not in love with this asshole who crushed all my dreams and threw away what he stole from me. But still..._

Too bad Red decided to turn around right then and notice Green staring right at his ass. Green quickly looked up at Red and tried to hide his bright red cheeks from that penetrating stare. Pikachu looked like it was about to die of laughter at Green's expression. Red continued to gaze at Green with interest.

"Looks like someone is living up to my namesake."

Green fell over onto his back in shock at the words that came out of those lips. Those beautiful, perfect lips. "_Damn this makes me want to kiss them even more," _he thought.

**(A.N.: Here comes the shameless practical implied porn ** **( ****͡****͜ʖ****͡****°) )**

"You know, there's plenty more where that came from..." he purred.

_Wait, what? Did he just...?_

Red simply ripped off his shirt and threw it on top of some boulder. His muscles were well toned from all the working out on Mt. Silver, and he had a notably visible 6-Pack and a slim figure. The mere image of him showing off like this was taunting Green too much and he felt himself grow about 10x harder.

He proceeded to advance on Green and eventually reached him, lying down next to him despite the freezing snow on his bare skin. Meanwhile, Green was in absolute shock and confusion: his mind told him to move away, but his heart longed for him to stay. He decided to listen to his mind and tried to face the opposite direction, but Red grabbed his shoulders and forced him to face him.

"Green... I love you. Please be mine."

At first, Green didn't want to believe it. He wanted to get up and run as fast as he could away from this mountain. But then he realized the effect Red had on him. _Maybe... maybe I have feelings for him too. _Warmth flooded through him as he accepted this fact and pulled Red in a tight embrace and broke the mere millimeters between their lips. The storm raged around them, but for them, time had stopped, and the only thing that existed was each other.

_I love you too Red... I'll always be yours, I promise. _

**Fluffy! ^u^ hope you enjoyed! Should I even bother with the second one-shot? Or...?**


End file.
